Under the Cloak
by Valenanna
Summary: Gui see's Prince fall into a hole in the ice while skating on Infinite city's lake. At first Gui does his best to make sure Prince doesn't freeze but Prince in turn insists that Gui will freeze after saving him so they share Gui's cloak. Prince x Gui
1. Chapter 1

Gui's breath caught in his throat. He knew Prince was beautiful, talented and elegant but seeing it all put on display for him alone to watch made he heart throb. He knew, watching Prince skating on the ice, that if he beloved Majesty saw him he would stop with his pirouettes and feminine ice dancing. How it had hit Gui way back when he realized that he truly had fallen for the completely male Prince. He had always thought himself straight but something about Prince just made him swoon. It wasn't his looks or anything like that, he wasn't attracted to his features until after he had realized everything else about him was beautiful. Just Prince whoever he was, was all that Gui wanted. Gui was glad that no-one but him knew about Prince's skating time out on the lake. Had Lolidragon been aware pictures would be her priority and Prince's true elegance would fade. Gui wished he could let Prince knew he was there, to go join him in his dance but Prince would assume that Gui was up to something sinister. Something more than just wanting to spend time with him. Gui did want more but only if Prince wanted it too. He would never force himself onto his Prince.

As Prince was skating he too was thinking. _Between Gui and Wicked who should I choose._ _Wicked has always been like a second brother to me, nothing more but to have waited for me for eight years. I feel so cruel to not return his emotions. Gui was the first guy who's looks ever made me pause but he's gay he'd only ever love Prince not the me in real life and I how could I have a relationship with him without telling him._

Prince had long since stopped really paying attention to what he was doing as he skated. He did not realize that there was a fishing hole cut into the ice as he jumped into the air. He landed in the water and could not find the hole in the ice to re-surface on his own.

Gui's heart tore as he saw Prince falling into the water. He ran to go save him removing his cloak and clothes save his boxers as he ran so that they would not weigh him down. He dived into the icy water without concern for himself and pulled Prince from the water and placed him under some tree's where no ice had fallen. Quickly gathering his own clothes, Gui stripped and changed Prince into his garments so that he could dry. After covering Prince in his cloak, Gui still in his boxer set upon building a fire to warm Prince. Prince still in shock from the cold just sat still as Gui hurried about preparing a fire to warm him. Beginning to come to Prince saw Gui and shivered "G-Gui! W-where are y-your c-clothes? Y-ye Freese!"

"You're wearing them your Highness. Your clothes are drying over the fire. I'll be fine the fire is warm enough for me."

"N-no! At l-least share the cloak with me then! I-it will warm me too!"

Gui hesitated "Are you sure your Highness I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable..."

Prince blushed as he realized both Gui's and his state of dress. Gui in just his boxer and him in extremely baggy clothes with no undergarments. Gui's boxers were soaking wet.

"Y-you do that Normally!" Prince exclaimed seeming more like his usual self. "Still you can't freeze! No one else is on to help either of us and we can't go back to the castle like this!"

Gui paused a little longer then nodded. Then blushed furiously and said "NO! Sorry your Highness! I-I can't!" Prince was extremely confused at the un-Gui like behaviour.

"Why?"

"My boxers are wet I'll just get you wet again." Gui sighed "And the only way for us to both fit under the cloak would be for you to sit between my legs... I can't put you in a situation like that!"

Prince blushing but still not wanting to see Gui freeze said in a low voice, not looking at Gui. "Take your boxers off then once you're under the cloak. I trust you not to do anything."

Prince trusted him! Gui was ecstatic but still shook his head saying that he couldn't.

"Gui! If you don't come under here to warm yourself up I'll-I'll kiss Wicked!" That was low. Gui was torn in so many ways. "I-I love you Prince but if that's..." Gui looked like he might cry. Prince was sorry... Wait did Gui just confess to him?

"Goddammit Gui! I wouldn't really! Please I don't want you to freeze!" Still Gui didn't look sure. Prince on his last tactic and nearly his last nerve finally said again not looking at Gui "If you do it I-I'll give you a kiss." He finished the last bit in a rush. A thousand facial expressions passed on Gui's face as he heard that. First Confusion then happiness then many degree's of sadness and self degradation.

"I couldn't take a kiss from you that you didn't want to give."

_So different from all those girl who forced kisses on me and I really do want to kiss him at least to see what it feels like..._

"Gui," Prince began in a darker voice now, "If you don't get under this cloak and kiss me right now I will throw myself back into the lake!"

Gui was shocked; Completely shocked to his core! "Does your Highness really want to kiss me?" Gui was moving under the cloak to Prince still not kissing him or any such thing though. He removed his boxers and sat in position with Prince's back touching his front and the cloak keeping both of them warm.

"...It doesn't matter..." Prince said sadly at Gui's rejections. Unconsciously Gui began rubbing Princes back. "Mmm that feels good." Prince moaned. _Shit _Gui thought_ don't sound so sexy when we are sitting like this!_

"I want to kiss you only when you are ready," Gui whispered sensually into Prince's ear not knowing what effect he would have on Prince. Prince was relaxing completely into Gui as he rubbed his back but hearing that one part of his body in particular didn't want to remain calm. _Shit so this is what that feels like! Mmm... No must fight it!_

"I would have been ready a long time ago if I could tell you who I am." Prince accidentally thought aloud.

"Then tell me," Gui said huskily with such a sensual and persuasive voice that Prince really couldn't say no but he tried.

"I-I can't Gui! You'd hate me..." Prince said sadly. His *ahem 'Problem' temporarily forgotten.

"I'd never hate you Prince."

_Damn him and his sexy voice_ "What if I wasn't the same at all? Looks or body features?"

"I'd still love you Prince. Before, before I met you I wasn't even gay!"

"So I sealed my own grave then..."

"Huh? Oh... Do I really bother you that much? I-I'll leave you alone if you want then." Gui sounded crushed. He began to move away but Prince wouldn't allow that.

"Stupid Gui! That's not what I meant! Stay!"

"Then what did you mean Prince?" Gui didn't sound too hopeful. _Maybe Prince really does like girls._

"In real life I-I'm..."

"What Prince?" Gui was tensed in anticipation.

"A 'Squishy girl'" she sobbed

"Oh. That's it?" _Really that's it? That's a plus isn't it? My exact words back at me I guess._

"That's it? Don't you only like men?"

"No Prince. I only like you! Since that's what it was could you tell me who you are?"

Princes heart was on fire! Wicked? Who was Wicked? Prince really was falling head over heels for Gui. "I'm Feng Lan." She no He giggled. Giggled! How could a giggle be so hot coming from a guy!

"Feng Lan" Gui whispered onto he neck in a voice that sent shiver straight to Prince's...

"Would you kiss me now?" Prince whispered turning his head to face Gui's.

Gui cupped her face in his hand and brought his mouth to hers in a tender loving kiss. "I love you Feng Lan."

"I love you Gui."


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss between Gui and Prince turned passionate and Prince could no longer ignore his little problem. "Gui," Prince moaned breaking the kiss.

"What is it your highness?" Gui asked seductively.

"I-I umm... I have a problem!" Prince whimpered embarrassed.

Confused Gui held Prince closer to him, revealing a problem of his own and making Prince blush and his problem get bigger.

"I'm not a guy in real life..."Prince began to explain and Gui suddenly understood.

"You-you-you, Have an erection?!" He squeaked.

"Mhmm," Prince moaned moving himself gently over Gui's own.

Gui seductively whispered in Prince's ear, "I could help you with that..." Then winced as he expected himself to be sent back to the rebirth point.

"I'd like that." Prince said making Gui harder than he's ever been before. "You feel so big Gui, can I see it?" Gui gulped not sure if he could restrain himself.

"Please Prince," He begged, "Don't do this to me if you're just joking."

"I'd never joke!" Prince said seriously as he pushed harder against Gui's erection.

Gui not knowing what else to do reached out with his hands and brought them around Prince's dick. Prince having never experienced that kind of sensation before moaned deeply. He stuck his hands behind his back and began massaging Gui's own dick. Neither could hardly believe what was happening and they both collapsed in ecstasy as they came. Prince now a little embarrassed grabbed his own clothes from the fire intending to dress himself.

"Prince?" Gui asked worriedly fearing he had gone to far.

"Can we go out after class tomorrow?" Prince asked shyly.

Gui's chest nearly exploded in both relief and happiness.

SYSTEM NOTICE PLAYER's GUI and PRINCE both received half their total HP.

PRINCE and GUI learned new HIDDEN skill ECSTASY!

Prince blushed "At least it's hidden," he mumbled.

Gui said nothing and the two of them walked back to the castle. The other players were beginning to log on and decisions had to be made.

Gui PMed Prince first, "If we want your identity to stay a secret then we should keep this between us if we want to date in the real world."

Prince silently agreed and made his way to meet with the other online players.


End file.
